


Your lips, your eyes, your embrace.

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Demisexuality, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Alex POV. Just her trait of thought.About Maggie, falling in love with her.Alex is a huge demisexual in this work.Within canon (but who gives a s**t, right?) this story would be placed somewhere when Alex has realized or started considering she is probably not straight but she is yet to attempt to kiss Maggie.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Your lips, your eyes, your embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers is endgame. (Whether that's in canon or in our own headcanons, that's irrelevant).

I've been with two people in my life before... Kinda.

Before considering this whole lgbtq+ thing, I would have said we fumbled around. Made out. But that we hadn't been together "the whole way". But now that I do consider it, and think about it, what is the whole way, really?

The first one was with a friend, towards the end of highschool. He was handsome enough. And we figured, since we trusted each other, it would be easier, right? We wanted to see what it was all about. We wanted to play around, fool around. He came in his pants; and I came fully dressed too.

The second one was a girl, in a party, in college. It didn't mean anything. We did it for the benefit of the boys. Only that we started kissing in front of the boys... But then we moved somewhere more secluded, were nobody could see us. And that's where we made eachother come. With a thigh between the other's legs, placed there out of instinct. Moving in rhythm with our kissing, in search of a release we almost wouldn't admit we had the need for. I remember seeing her open mouth and her neck arched back, in fascination for a second, and how that triggered my own release. It left a bittersweet taste that evening. I liked it, but I didn't. I told myself that was because I didn't like girls. I was wrong.

I've never felt what I feel for you. I've wanted to, before. I've felt connected to someone and understood how love can be, and should be.

But I never felt like I was looking at the most beautiful being on the planet before. I've never felt like I was looking at starlight, sunshine personified, until I looked at you. Until I looked and really saw you.

I never understood the need to be kissing people left and right. Dancing with them, sure. It does feel nice, it's human contact, it makes me feel sexy and connected and wanted. It makes me feel more but it doesn't make me want more. At least not with them. Or anybody that isn't my own hand.

I want to sit in a cafe with you. Sit and chat or just drink from our cups. Being able to experience the calmness of being in your presence. I want to experience the joy of seeing you as you perform your job, that is your passion; and even more if you end up triumphant, with that beautiful smile on your face. I wanna go celebrate with you after. Whether that's with a drink or a dance or a chat or a movie or a walk. I want you to know you deserve the world.

And if you want to and I get to know you and you get to know me. And we like what we see and we like what's not there. If your eyes shine with happiness when you look at me and you feel calm and gentle and comforted and secure when you're next to me. If the joy you feel when you solve a crime is anything similar to the joy you feel looking into my eyes. If I look at your eyes up close and feel the way I've felt so far looking into them. If you make me feel calm and comforted and secure. If I feel safe next to you and want to make you happy most of all. If I can't help but looking at your lips, because they are the absolutely perfect level of filled, and they've got me entranced. And I have wondered how would it feel to kiss you. And if your gaze falls down into my own lips, and I find it there, and in your eyes there's curiosity and joy. And if knowing that makes me feel wanted and want. Then, and only then, I would look into your eyes and ask for permission with a look, full of adoration. And possibly caress with a finger the side of your forehead and cheek. And lean forward just a little, waiting for you to close the gap. And may I feel then the joy of your lips brushing against mine.

'Cause God, I am sure no one, no one second with somebody else can ever feel as good.

I may change my mind if we decide to hace kids. Motherly instincts are strong in me.

But being around you is all I need.


End file.
